Love acrossed the stars
by kittyfiction2008
Summary: The final battle is finaly over and usgai thought life would be all back to normal. Not only dose Momaru brake up with her but Seiya is back along with the other sailor stars. Is there some thing behind the new romance or is it all just in the name of lov
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own sailor moon all though I really would think that would be awesome… I don't even own this story I found it oh so many years ago (like five) on the internet when I was first staring out on the computer and still figuring out the web cute isn't it? Well I don't know who it belongs to but I really did enjoy the story plot and if you all really must know the truth I don't even remember what the original story was called I just thought it was so great that I should share it with you. So here you go… Feel free to comment and No flaming please all because I don't own the story and I think other people should read it… and I'm deeply sorry if this story is already up… thank you.

**"Ahhhh! I forgot to call and wake up Usagi!" Ami screamed as she threw on the rest of her high school uniform and ran down stairs as fast as she could. She almost killed herself ten times before she got all the way down the stairs. Suddenly Ami's mother walked up and stated, "Oh, Ami, your friend Usagi is here to pick you up!" Ami's mouth dropped about ten feet and was in complete shock. It was only 7:15 a.m. and Usagi was already at Ami's? THAT ISN'T RIGHT!!!!! "Oh, thank you mother!" Ami walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table where Usagi had been waiting with a huge smile. "Hello, Usagi, what are you doing up so early?" Usagi looked down when she heard those words from her friend. "I just wanted to avoid Mamoru." "But why would you want to do that?" Ami asked while stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth. "I saw him and some blond girl together, and they were making out. He told me that I wouldn't give him what he wanted, but he would always love me. At least that is what he said." Usagi didn't even touch the food that Ami's mother had put out for her. Ami had a tear come down her face and walked over to Usagi. While she bent down, she got in eye contact with her. She set her hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, you will find someone better then him. Plus you have us always!" Usagi had a few tears come down, and she hugged her best friend. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have a new mission, Star Lights!" Princess Kakyu screamed from her thrown. The three starlights, Sailor Star Fight, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Healer were kneeling before their princess. "You are to return to Earth, and bring me back Sailor Moon. I don't want any of the other soldiers to know that we are going to bring her here. Don't even tell Sailor Moon if you have to, kidnap her. Just bring Sailor Moon back as fast as you can! If you don't, the planet might die once again!" "Yes, princess, we will bring Sailor Moon here as soon as possible!" Sailor Star Fighter announced. "Good, now be off and return with Sailor Moon!" Princess Kakyu ordered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School just ended at the Sailor Scouts high school. Makoto walked up to Ami and asked, "So, Mamoru really broke up with Usagi for good? Did you find out anything else?" "Well, I know that the girl is going back to America with Mamoru to go to college. Maybe he didn't want to be alone when he went there, so he dumped Usagi!" Mink came running up to them as fast as she could with tears in her eyes. "I just heard the news about Usagi! Is she all right? Does she have a new boyfriend? Come on! Come on! Tell me everything!" Just then Usagi walked up and only heard Mink's last sentence. Usagi put on a smile and walked up, "Tell you what? What's going on? I want to know!!!" All three girls looked over at Usagi and started to giggle. "Oh, nothing. She just wants to know when the Three Lights will be playing their comeback." Ami answered with a huge smile. Usagi gave them an evil eye and started to give off a little glow and growl. "Uh...Usagi!" "How dare you not tell me that the Three Lights were back!" Usagi squealed and almost began to cry. Ami started to point behind her and Usagi yelled, "What are you pointing at?!" Usagi turned around to see a big group of girls following some guys down the streets. "It's the Three Lights!!" Minako screamed and dragged Makoto and Ami while running after the crowd. Usagi stood there watching everyone leave her there all alone. She sighed as she got flashbacks in her head. "Aren't I good enough?" Seiya repeated over and over. A tear came down her face. "I lost Mamoru and Seiya-chan. I am all alone now because of that stupid Mamoru!" Usagi started to walk home when she heard a voice that she hadn't for three months. "Odango!!!!"Seiya yelled as he tried to get by the flock of girls that were in his way. She smiled a little and then began to cry. She then started to run home as fast as she could home. When suddenly she ran straight into someone. Usagi fell to her butt and looked up to see who it was. Her heart almost tarred into two when she saw who it was. "You need to watch where your going Usako!" Mamoru answered with a happy voice, and she pushed away his hand. "What's wrong?" "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! You dumped me cause I wouldn't sleep with you, and you want me to be your best friend?" She pulled herself to her feet and stuck her noise up in the air and then began to run again.  


**Usagi ran till she got home. In about five minutes she was inside of her house and her mother walked up to see her breathing hard. "Usagi, are you sure you will be okay here by yourself for two months? I could get someone to look after you or see if one of your friends can stay here at all times." Her mother asked. Usagi took off her shoes and put on some slippers and smiled in a sad way. "Don't worry, I will be fine mother. I am a big girl and can look after myself. Now, I am going to go and do my homework." Her mothers mouth dropped about twenty feet as Usagi went to her room.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey! Minako over here!" Yaten yelled in a whisper as the three lights were hiding in the alley from all the screaming girls. Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto walked up. Minako latched onto Yaten, and Seiya walked over to Makoto. "What is wrong with my Odango? I called to her; she saw me, began to cry and ran off before I could go see her." The girls looked down and Rei stated, "Mamoru broke up with Usagi forever!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Finally they are gone!" Usagi yelled as she shut the door. "Well, I have nothing better to do, so I will go and do my homework." She walked to the coffee table in her living room and pulled out her math book and started. With in an hour she finished all of her homework besides the last few word problems in math. She then started to bite on her pencil and think when she felt someone rub against her leg. "Hey Luna! Do you know how to do this stuff?!" Usagi asked in a normal kind voice?! "Let me see," Luna jumped onto the table and read the problems. A sweat gland went down the back of her head, and she started to giggle. "You never said it was a word problem." Usagi fell over and Luna kept on giggling. Usagi sat right back up and looked at the book again. "Well, until I finish it, I can't start the book that Ami told me to read!" Luna had a sweat gland going down the back of her head again. Usagi, reading and wanting to? Doing her homework on a Friday night? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! Luna's thoughts were disturbed by the door bell. Usagi walked to the door and opened it. Ami, Makoto, Rei, and of coarse Minako-chan where standing there with huge smiles on their faces. "Hey Usagi, what are you doing?" Makoto asked. "Homework," Usagi answered with a bored voice. "What do you guys need?" They all wanted to frown and tell her to cheer up, but the last time they said that she began to cry. "WE GET TO SPEND THE NIGHT AT THE THREE LIGHTS APARTMENT!!!" Minako yelled while jumping up and down and imagining her and Yaten kissing. "They want you to come Usagi!" Ami answered. "I wish I could, but I have to finish my homework and clean my room and read the book and study.." Usagi started before Rei butted in. "Usagi-chan! You are making us depressed! We want our old Usagi back!" Rei yelled. Usagi looked down and then looked back up with a smile. "If I finish everything, I will come!" Ami walked into he living room and saw she had two math problems left. "Usagi, would you like help on your math?!" Ami asked as the others started to make their way into the living room. "YES!!!" Usagi and Luna yelled at the same time. Ami giggled, and she helped her with the rest of her math. "Cool! Now all I have to do is my room and read the book!" Usagi squealed. Makoto, Minako, and Rei were missing. "Hey Ami, where did they go?" Suddenly they heard a huge crash from up stairs. Usagi and Amy ran up stairs and found the three girls under a pile of cloths, toys, shoes and a bunch of stuff. "What were you guys doing?" "We were trying to clean your room, so you could come with us but you never said that your room was so messy!" Minako-chan squealed while crying. They finished up the room in twenty minutes and were finally all done. "Now I just have to read and. . . " Usagi started when Rei jumped in. "I PACKED YOUR STUFF AND THE BOOK, SO YOU ARE GOING WITH US RIGHT NOW!!" Rei yelled and picked up her bag and handed Usagi hers. "Were going to have the time of our life!" Makoto yelled and everyone nodded.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In a half an hour they made it to the apartment, and they rang the door bell. Taiki answered the door with no shirt on, and Ami started to blush; she looked so cute! "Hey, you guys finally decided to come or what?" Taiki asked as he let them into their huge ass apartment. Usagi slowly followed behind, and she looked at everything in sight. When suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to have Taiki hug her. "We missed you very much!" "I missed you all too!" Usagi squealed, and Taiki let go of his bear hug on Usagi. All the girls set their stuff in the living room. Minako was looking back and forth for Yaten even peeking in a few rooms. "Where is Yaten?" Minako asked. "Oh, him and Seiya are getting some food for tonight," Taiki answered as he sat on the coach with Ami. Her face jumped from peach to ruby red! All the girls started to laugh, even Ami did. Suddenly the door opened and Yaten and Seiya were carrying some bags. You couldn't see their faces cause they had so many bags. Usagi ran over and grabbed three bags from both of them. She set them down and when she did, Seiya was now hugging her tight. He had dropped the bags on the floor when he saw first sight of her. "Uh. . . Seiya, you can let me go now," Usagi answered, and he only held on to her tighter. Yaten wanted to burst out laughing but just crept behind Seiya without Usagi or him noticing. Seiya lifted his head up to look at her in the eye when suddenly Yaten pushed their heads together and they kissed. Everyone in the room was laughing besides Seiya and Usagi. They had pulled away fast and were now separated and blushing up a storm. Seiya looked at Yaten and growled. "HA HA HA! ARE WE A LITTLE EMBARRASSED ABOUT KISSING USAGI IN FRONT OF US ALL?!?!?!" Yaten yelled while holding his stomach. "Oh yeah!" Seiya yelled as he punched Yaten in the stomach and he fell over. Everyone was now laughing, even Usagi was. They ate dinning and to everyone's surprise Usagi ate only half of it and gave the other to Yaten to keep him quiet. Minako was done first and asked, "What game should we play?" "Spin the bottle!" Yaten screamed. Taiki and Ami blushed about that thought but everyone else thought it was the coolest idea in the world. "But we need more guys!" Taiki stated. Usagi and Ami stood up. "We don't mind not playing!" They whispered as they tried to sneak off. Seiya grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her over, and Usagi grabbed onto Ami. They both went flying back over to Seiya. "So what if there is more girls then guys!" Yaten yelled. "Yeah!" Rei answered "I agree!" Makoto answered. Minako was in one of her little dream stages and said while drooling, "Isn't my Yaten-chan the best?" Everyone looked over at her. "Who said I am yours?" Yaten asked. Minako got out of her stage and started to giggle. "Nevermind that, lets just play!" Minako stated. Seiya got a ketchup bottle and everyone got in a big circle. "Since it was Yatens idea he gets to spin it to see who gets to go first!" Minako answered.**

**"Okay," Yaten stated. He spun the bottle and it went around about five times till it landed on Ami. Ami turned beat red and looked up at everyone to see them smiling. "Now what do I do?" Ami asked, and Usagi got closer to her. "You go up and kiss someone!" Usagi whispered in her ear. "Do I have to?" "Yes!" Everyone yelled. Ami got up and walked over to Taiki and kissed him on the cheek, and everyone frowned at her. "No! You have to give him a real kiss!" Rei yelled. "Oh...okay," Ami answered and then kissed him on the lips, and everyone whistled as Taiki kept on kissing her. Ami finally got away and sat back down. "Now what do I do?" She asked with a ruby red face. "Now you spin the bottle to see who has to go next!" Makoto yelled. Ami spun the bottle and it landed on Seiya. Everyone started to laugh at him as he got a huge smile on his face. It almost seemed like he wanted it to land on him. He got up and walked around the circle four times till he stopped by Usagi. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet and he kissed her with love that everyone could see. Everyone was cheering for them. He held her so close she couldn't get away, and in a way she didn't want to. He then let her back down and went to go sit back down. Usagi still stood up and was in complete shock. Makoto snapped her fingers and then noticed that Usagi was crying a little. Everyone looked at her in shock. Seiya saw everyone starring at her. He turned towards his Odango and was now crumbling in the inside. The worst site he could ever see was her crying. Minako tried to think of something to say when she finally did it. "Well, Taiki is right!" Minako squealed and everyone turned toward her even Usagi. "What," Taiki asked. "It is not fair that all of us beautiful women have to share you guys! We shouldn't play this kind of game unless there is more guys!" Minako yelled and then jumped over to Yatens side and held his arm. A huge sweat gland went down everyone's heads. Usagi smiled; Minako knew her friend was hurting right now, so she tried to change the game just for her even though she really wanted to kiss Yaten-chan. "Uh . . . okay, then what shall we do?" Yaten asked. Usagi stood up and had a huge smile. "Me and Ami-chan can go and get some movies at my house!" Everyone smiled and didn't want to argue with her at a the time. "Okay!" Everyone yelled.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Are you okay Usagi-chan?" Ami asked as they left Usagi's house with ten of the best movies ever made. They both had their school uniforms on still. The sun was getting ready to set and it was beautiful outside. "Well, not really," Usagi admitted. "I mean when Seiya kissed me it felt like Mamoru in a way. Whenever I think of Mamoru I want to cry but yet I want to hit him. Do you understand so far?" "Yeah." They turned a corner. "Well, Seiya is WAY better than Mamoru, but when he kissed me I thought about all the times he tried to go out with me and well, it hurts. It really hurts how he still acts around me. I would think he would be mad at me." "No one can ever be mad at you Usagi," Ami answered cheerfully. Usagi smiled brightly and then bumped into someone. Ami bumped into Usagi and all three of them were now on the ground. "Usako!" Mamoru yelled. When Usagi heard that voice she pulled herself to her feet and helped Ami up. She pulled Ami along when suddenly Mamoru grabbed her arm and pulled on it. He pulled so hard that Usagi let go of Ami. "What do you think your doing Mamoru?!" Ami yelled. Mamoru paid no attention to Ami. "Usako, I wanted to say I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I was having weird dreams that the three lights were coming, and I was told that I needed to stay away, or you would die." Usagi struggled to get away, but he just held onto her tighter. "Let go of me!" Usagi squealed. Mamoru grew a new hatred in his eyes, and he was extremely mad now. Ami tried to pull Mamoru's arm off of Usagi, but he just pushed her, and she went flying into a wall. Her scream could be heard through out the city. "Ami-chan!" Mamoru then slapped Usagi across the face. "Now will you shut up and listen to me?!" "I hate you Mamoru!" He slapped her again but his ring now cut her across the cheek. Ami looked up and saw Mamoru beating her. She slowly pulled out her comeutater and press the emergency button when suddenly she saw Usagi be thrown enough harder then Ami had been against the wall. "USAGI!!!" Ami then passed out.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rei was cleaning the dishes when she saw the emergency button going off. She dropped a plate and ran into the living room. "Guys! Usagi and Ami are in trouble!" Seiya dropped his guitar and ran out the door faster than anyone else could.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Now are you going to listen to me, or am I going to have to hurt Ami a little more?!" Mamoru lifted Ami's body in the air and was ready to throw her into the river since they were now on the bridge. Usagi slowly, and painfully got to her feet. "I wont let you hurt Ami-chan!" Usagi charged at Mamoru in a ram possession. She hit his stomach so hard he fell over, and he dropped Ami. Usagi looked up and barley could see straight. Ami had landed in a pile of flowers ten feet from the bridge. Mamoru got to his feet and walked over and kicked Usagi in the side. "Now, you have one last chance to listen to me or I'll.." "Or you'll what?!" Seiya screamed from behind him. Mamoru swiftly turned around and fire glowed in Seiya-chans eyes. No one had ever seen him this mad in their life's, not even Yaten and Taiki. Mamoru slowly started to back up. Seiya punched Mamoru so hard in the face that he fell off the bridge and into the water. He then looked over and saw Usagi had passed out, holding her bag of videos. He ran over to her and knelt down while shaking her hard. "ODANGO! Speak to me please! ODANGO!" Everyone had just now caught up with Seiya. All of the girls screamed in shock. "NO!" They all yelled. When suddenly four other people were running from the left side of the bridge. It was the outer senshi! "What happened?!" Setsuna yelled as she saw Seiya holding Usagi with sorrow running down his now tear stained face.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**It was now 8:05 a.m. and everything was quiet in the starlight's apartment. When suddenly, Usagi woke up. Her entire body ached all over. "Where am I?" She moaned to herself as she looked up at the ceiling. It was to nice to be her house. It then clicked that she wasn't in her house. She was in a place unknown to her. Her eyes almost popped out when she sat up. She almost wanted to cry but was smiling when she saw of her friends around her. Ami was on the small couch and was dead to the world. Rei was sharing the big couch with Makoto, and Minako was asleep on the floor, next to Rei and Makoto. The outer senshi were there. Hotaru was sleeping in a huge sleeping bag across the room with Setsuna in it as well. Haruka was resting her hands and head at the edge of the bed with Michiru sleeping in a futon next to her. Taiki was asleep in a wooden chair next to Ami. Yaten laid right next to Usagi's bed. When she saw Seiya, she began to cry. He was sitting in a wooden chair next to the bed. He was holding her left hand and had a rag in his other. It looked like he had just fallen asleep. "They all must have been up late last night, but how did I get here? The last thing I remember was Mamoru saying something about I had one more chance to listen to him or...then Seiya came and I passed out," she whispered. Usagi saw she was covered in bandage's and had one around her head. She could only see out of one eye because there was something over the other. "Man I am feel like I am dying." The silence in the room was starting to bother her. She wanted to get up and go home where she didn't have a bunch of eyes starring at her when they woke up, but she couldn't. She would wake up Seiya and Haruka for sure, so she decided to do something else. "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" She yelled, and everyone opened their eyes slowly besides Seiya and Haruka. Rei rubbed her eyes and saw Usagi was awake. She ran over and hugged her friend while stepping on Yaten to get there. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Yaten yelled. Usagi was surprised when her friend hugged her really tight. "Oh my God Usagi, we thought you were never going to wake up!" Rei was now crying harder than she had for a long time. Everyone was now around her besides the two that were sleeping. "What do you mean you thought I would never wake up?" Usagi asked as everyone was now surrounding Usagi's bed. "You were in a coma.."Yaten started. "For three days!" Taiki yelled. "Oh, what's wrong with Seiya and Haruka?" Usagi asked while looking at Seiya. Everyone was shocked all of a sudden. "OH MY GOD THEY FINALLY FELL ASLEEP!" Everyone yelled and Usagi now knew what happened to them. "They have been awake for three days?!" Usagi screamed with anger. "Yep yep!" Minako answered. "Poor Haruka wouldn't go to sleep. She was to worried about you. In fact, when we arrived, you had passed out. Seiya and Haruka drove you to the hospital. They said you would be in a coma for a day but when it lasted longer, they started to worry. We all thought you would never wake up!" Michiru squealed with tears starting to stain her face. Haruka heard crying and slowly opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" She whimpered. Haruka finally opened her eyes all the way to see her princess was awake. "KITTEN!" Haruka grabbed her and cried on her. "Don't ever scare us like that again!" "I am sorry, but is Ami okay?" Usagi asked and was almost frightened. Ami winked at her. "I am okay thanks to you Usagi-chan!" Ami squealed and ran over and hugged her. Hotaru was jumping up and down, trying to see over everyone. Usagi turned to Seiya and suddenly blotted everyone one out. She knew he saved her and stayed awake for her. This hurt her even more than when he kissed her. She shook his hand and he didn't do anything. She finally reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Everyone had left to go get her some food, so she was alone with him now. He swiftly opened his eyes and saw Usagi smiling at him. "Odango...how are you feeling?" He was the only one who didn't cry or yell. He was calm cause he was tired probably. "I feel achy but besides that I am fine!" He hugged her gently and she hugged him back. "Thank you for saving me!" "Anytime, matte!" Seiya answered while tapping her eye patch. She giggled, and he asked. "What's today? and the time?" "Well, its Tuesday and its 8:09 a.m." she answered while looking at her watch. His eyes almost popped out. "I THOUGHT I FELL ASLEEP FOR TEN MINUTES NOT TWO HOURS!" Usagi was against the wall now in shock.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was 12:00p.m. now, everyone had taken a shower and got all cleaned up for lunch at the three lights. Makoto and Ami had prepared food for all of them. "So tell us what exactly happened Usagi?" Rei asked while sitting down next to her. "I don't remember everything. All I remember is him telling me about a dream that made him dump me, him throwing Ami into the wall, him hitting me, me carrying Ami to the bridge to get away, him grabbing Ami, him trying to throw her over, me hitting him with my head, ami landing in the flowers and then Seiya came." She answered with a sad voice. "Thank you again Usagi! I would've drowned if it wasn't for you!" Ami answered. Usagi just starred at her food. "Why would he do this to me?" Usagi asked. The three lights sighed and Seiya finally said, "It must be Tulin and her followers." Everyone turned there side of the table. "Who are they?" Makoto asked. "Well, the negaverse has been searching for a uh...how do I say it...a person to rule the negaverse like Queen Beryl did, and Tulin is trying to become that person. The only way she can though is to destroy planet Earth. Her followers can go inside the human mind and release all of their anger and evil with in them." "So do you think that is what happened to Mamoru?" Hotaru asked. "Yes, but you see...they make up stupid excuses too. Like how Mamoru said he had the dream." Taiki answered. Usagi was very close to breaking out with tears again. "Well, with in six hours, Mamoru will lose control of his body and turn into a yoma." He turned towards Usagi and said, "I am sorry." "No, YOUR NOT!" Usagi yelled while jumping up from her seat. "IF YOU WERE SORRY THEN YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING." Seiya grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her into his room and locked the door behind him. "What's wrong?" He asked calmly, and he set his hands on her shoulders. "Seiya, you guys don't understand. I have been dying these last few weeks that me and Mamoru have been apart. I am getting over him, but I don't want to let him die! And most of all you guys aren't going to even try to get him back to normal!" Usagi ripped off the bandage from her head and her eye match. She took off all the bandages. "If I have to get him back myself, than I will!" Seiya took what she was saying the wrong way. "So...he beats you up and almost kills your friend, and you still love him?! I saved you! I watched over you! I have loved you since we met, and you still love him and not me?!" It was to late to stop what he said. He never really wanted to say this, but he had to continue what he started. "AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!" Usagi thought he liked her but didn't love her. She knew she didn't love Mamoru any more but Seiya did. "Seiya...I am going to save Mamoru because he is my friend...not because he is my lover...because of last..i mean Friday night...I will never love him like that again." Seiya grabbed Usagi's hands and pulled her next to him. He looked into her eyes and looked mad. "You didn't answer my question...am I not good enough?!" "Seiya," she started to giggle and, he was surprised. "You know you are better than him...I know it...everyone knows it, so lets just leave it at tha.." She was broken off by Seiya kissing her ruby red lips. He held her tight and knew he was going to take this chance. Mamoru was out his way now. Usagi had been scared that this would happen, but she is happy that it did. She knew she loved Seiya now and could move on without thinking about Mamoru in the wrong way.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Just then Tuxedo Mask was watching from the window outside. "She is my Usako and know one else's! If I can't have her, no one can." He than jumped away from the window and headed home.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An hour went by and everyone was trying to figure out what to do about Mamoru. Usagi was starting to get madder by the minute. "So let me get this straight, you think we should just moon dust Mamoru?!?!?!?" Usagi yelled at all of them. "Well, what else can we do?" Rei snapped. " I know you love the guy, but there is nothing that we can do!" Usagi could no longer hold in her anger. "Fine! If that is the way it will be, then I will go alone!" Usagi started to walk out the door and Seiya got in the way. "Come on, don't do this," he begged. Usagi softly pushed him aside and ran out the door without the rest. Everyone stood there for quite sometime tell Haruka said, "Well, I guess we will have to try and do something or else our little kitten will never forgive any of us." She got up and Michiru followed her. Setsuna and Hotaru soon followed. "Well, the hell are we supposed to do?!?!?" Rei yelled at the outer senshi. Haruka turned around towards Rei and gave her an evil eye. This scared everyone in the room. Haruka never gave anyone that look but his enemy. "If you don't believe in Usagi, then maybe you shouldn't be a senshi at all!"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!" Usagi screamed and soon became the warrior of love and justice, eternal sailor moon! She ran as fast as her feet could carry her to Mamoru's apartment. She looked at her watch and saw she had five minutes before Mamoru became a monster. "Please don't give up Mamoru...you can't give up on us all!" Her tears started to stain her gentle face as she thought about all the good times they all had together. Just then, she arrived at his apartment building to see him standing in front of the building. It almost looked like he was waiting for her. He has a smirk on his face that somehow showed evil in it. The words that came out of his mouth scared her more than anything. "I have been waiting for you Usako! "What?!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Have you come to be in my arms again or not?" Sailor Moon looked down with shame in her heart as she thought about how she loved Seiya more than him. "No, I am sorry Mamoru, but I don't love you like that anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love you but just not like that." Mamoru's eyes turned pitch black. "Well, if I can't have you, no one can!" Before Sailor Moon could do anything Mamoru was now Tuxedo Mask. Black clouds now surrounded all of Tokyo as Tuxedo Mask took small steps towards his old lover. Rain began to fall hard, making it hard to see. "DIE SAILOR MOON!" Tuxedo Mask charged at Sailor Moon with full force. His stick rammed up against her moon tier. "Please stop this!" Sailor Moon yelled when she suddenly felt her energy being taken away. "What is happening to me..." "If you touch anything I am holding or get close to me, I will suck all of your energy and give it to Tulin my new master." Tuxedo Mask yelled while laughing evilly at her. Sailor Moon fell to her knees. "WORLD SHAKING!!" Mamoru fell to the ground and Usagi was caught by someone. She looked up and saw Sailor Uranus smiling at her. "Come on princess, don't give up on us now! Mamoru needs your help!" She yelled with a gentle smile and helped Sailor Moon up. "MOON ETERNAL, HEALING POWER, " She took off her locket and it shone in the air and hit Mamoru in the chest. He started to scream as a black light came out of him and vanished in thin air. Usagi smiled as she saw the rest of her senshi running up. "Sorry we are late!!" Minako yelled. "But it looks like you handled everything wel...Usagi...USAGI ARE YOU OKAY!" Sailor Venus yelled as she saw Sailor Moon pass out.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Two hours later Usagi woke up to hear Seiya and Mamoru fighting about something. "I am sorry, but you were beating her! It was cause of that dumb poison that you did it!" Seiya yelled. Mamoru growled at him and Usagi waved slightly at them. They turned towards her and smiled. "Hey, Odango...your feeling better?" "Yeah! Are you all right Mamoru?" "Yeah, but even though we aren't seeing each other anymore...will you still call me Mamo-chan?" Mamoru still loved her dearly and hated to hear her call him that. "Sure but don't take it the wrong way, hey, where is everyone else?!" Usagi asked like a little girl. Seiya grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to hug her. "They are writing down names and sticking them in a hat. We are going to each get to get one out of the hat and the name we get will be the person we buy a Christmas present for." He winked at her. "Since it will be extremely hard for us all to buy fourteen gifts." "OH!!! Lets go pick out of the hat Seiya!" Usagi jumped out of bed and dragged both of the guys behind her. Everyone was shocked to see them all run in. "Good timing guys, we are about to begin.!" Ami smiled at her friends as everyone grabbed a paper at once. Minako bursted out laughing so hard that she fell to the ground. "We really have to buy for this person?!?!?!?!?" She yelled between breaths. Everyone starred at her like she was crazy. Seiya smiled at his and new what to get for his person.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So who are you buying for Ami-chan?" Usagi squealed as they went down the street. It was litly snowing all over Tokyo. "I can't tell you that Usagi! It is a surprise! We don't find out who got what till Christmas morning!" Ami snapped, and Usagi started to frown. "So are you going to be all alone on Christmas Eve?" Usagi looked down and kept on walking. "Yep! My parents were supposed to come back today, but they are having so much fun they are going to stay out there for five to six months! My dad is working out there for a while, and my Mom is having so much fun she decided to stay with him. Sammy went with them and is getting home schooled by my parents." Ami almost went in shock when she heard the story from her friend. "So they just left you here all alone, even on Christmas?!" Minako asked as she had walked up in enough time to here her story. "Yep, infact I have to pay bills and by the grocerys...clean the house all the time and well...cook." Everyone knew how sad it was that she had to be alone on Christmas Eve. "Why don't you ask someone to stay with you till your parents get back, like Makoto?" Rei asked while being next to Minako the whole time. Makoto was there as well and nodded her head. "I wouldn't mind Usagi!" Makoto answered with a wink. Usagi smiled and then turned to look in a story, and to her surprise; she saw Seiya, buying something. This was a jewelry store! You know how expensive this stuff is?!?!?!?! "Seiya!" Usagi ran over and gave him a huge hug. Seiya would've fallen over if he wasn't in shape. "What are you doing here?" "Uh...just buying something for the person that I picked!" He asked with a big smile. Rei pushed Usagi away from him suddenly and got in his face. "Did you know that she has been alone in her house for two months?! Plus there is someone that is robbing all the houses on her block besides her!" Rei yelled, and Seiya became mad. "WHAT?!" He yelled and looked towards Usagi as she ran out the door. She was running so fast she could barley see the people in front of her. I don't want to put with him saying I will watch you and blah blah blah!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I just got a message from the princess!" Taiki ran into the room where Yaten was. "It says, Dear Star lights The planet is doing worse! I know this might sound rude but on Christmas Eve I need you to kidnap Sailor Moon and bring her back her immediately! Please hurry Star Lights! Princess Kakyuu"  
"So do we take her after everyone goes home?" Yaten asked.  
"I guess that is the only way, we have to do what the princess says." Taiki looked sad for once in a blue moon. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Luna, it is Christmas Eve and the tree is up and no presents are under it besides the one's from Mom, dad, and Sammy. Oh, and the present I bought you," Usagi answered in a sad way while looking at the snow fall. "Oh, Usagi! Don't be so sad! I am here for you, and we will go over to the three lights apartment in the morning to open or exchange presents!" Luna answered while now sitting by Usagi and looking at the snow fall. "I remember last Christmas, Luna! We spent it at Mamoru's...," Usagi got a hurt look on her face when she said his name. "Oh, Luna, I miss him in a way, but Seiya is better." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It soon became harder till it felt like someone was banging the door with a bar. Usagi got in the closet with Luna. "What should we do? If they don't stop, they will soon get in!"  
"Call someone!" Luna whispered, and Usagi pushed her emergency button. The banging became so loud that they had to cover their ears. Usagi didn't start crying ( that was a surprise) and instead whispered to Luna "Maybe we should got up stairs or lock ourselves in the bathroom or my room." Luna nodded her head and they slowly crept out of the closet when suddenly the door broke down. "AAAHHHH." Usagi saw it was five men with hoods covering everything but there eyes and mouth. "Look what we got here!" The one with the metal bar said. They were all dressed in black from head to toe. "She is a beauty. I know she will make us happy." The fat one said. Usagi grabbed Luna and started to run up the stairs, and they chased her. She got to her room and locked the door as fast as she could. She looked out the porch. "Luna what do we do?!" "We have to get on the roof! It is the only way to loose them!" Usagi put Luna on her shoulder and started to climb onto the roof. She was out of site when the men finally got her door open. "Where did they go?"  
"Out the window!" One of them pointed to the window. They looked and then up to see Usagi climbing onto of the roof. "We have to get her before we get caught!"  
"Somebody please help me!" Usagi yelled from the roof. She heard a car driving up but before she could do anything, a ball of energy hit her. Usagi was in shock when she saw that the men had a black glow surrounding them. "We want your energy little girl! If we don't please Tulin, she will kill us!" They jumped at her, but she rolled out of the way. "I wont let that happen! MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!" Sailor Moon suddenly appeared and now knew what to do. "In behalf of the moon I will punish you!"  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"JUPITER OAK REVOLUTION!"  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"  
"STAR SERIOUS LAZIER!"  
"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"  
"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"**

**Sailor Moon turned to her side to see everyone by her side. She smiled shyly and then yelled, "My turn!" The bad guys were on their knees, now. "MOON ETERNAL HEALING POWER!" The light shot the evil dudes, and the evil spirit disappeared within them. Sailor Moon turned around to see everyone there. "Thank you, everyone."  
"Told you someone should have stayed and watched you!" Sailor Mars added in. Everyone else started to laugh. "You have a choose, come over to our place, or I stay here!" Sailor Star Fighter stated with an evil eye.  
"You guys wouldn't mind if I went along?"  
"Of coarse not!!" Everyone yelled at her. Luna smiled at them all. "You guys are very strong! I am proud of you!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Why do I have to sleep in here with you?" Usagi whined to Seiya while sitting on the bed. Luna was being held like a stuff animal and for once, didn't care. Seiya was only in a some red boxers and was looking for some extra blankets while Usagi whined to him. "Cause I don't trust you, you will run off!" He yelled while pulling out a fuzzy blanket for her. "Here you are!"  
"You know this is really going to look wrong to all the others?!" Usagi screamed at him while he looked confused. The look on his face only made Usagi madder than ever. "Hello?!" He pointed to himself. "Yes, you! Don't you think this will look like something it shouldn't be?!"  
"No," he plainly stated. Usagi and Luna fell over onto the bed. He soon jumped in and turned off the light. "Good night Odango!" He kissed her on the forehead and turned over. Luna crawled up to Usagi's ear when Seiya was asleep. "Now is our chance!" She whispered. Usagi slowly started to pull the covers off of her and climb over Seiya. Luna was hanging onto Usagi neck so it would be easier for her. "Your almost there Usagi!" Luna whispered and Usagi made it to the floor. Usagi and Luna were at the door when they heard. "Where do you two think you are going?" Seiya asked while propped down on one elbow. To Usagi's surprise she heard Luna yell, "Run!" They both ran down the hall as fast as they could and ran into the first door they could lose Seiya at. Usagi closed the door behind Luna and breathed hard. "That was way to close!" Usagi answered, and Luna nodded her head. "Usako? What are you doing in my room?" Mamoru asked while walking up to them. Usagi saw a cute smile on his face. OH NO! He thinks I like him again! Why does this always have to happen to me?! "I thought this was the bathroom!" Usagi squealed in a whisper. "Why are you being so quiet?" He asked while moving closer to her.. "Cause everyone is sleeping!"  
"I wont tell if you wont."  
Mamoru whispered and rested his hands on the door, leaving Usagi in a "you can't move cause I said so possession." Mamoru was inches away from her face when the door opened. Usagi darted to the side and Mamoru fell to the floor. "What do you think you are doing to Seiya-chans girlfriend?" Yaten looked very very mad. "Usako is mine!" Mamoru yelled while standing up in Yatens face. The two started to fight when Seiya walked up and grabbed Usagi. "Good night guys!" Usagi yelled while Luna followed. Saved at the right time. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"IT IS CHRISTMAS MORNING EVERYONE!" Minako was yelling back and forth through out the house. Seiya had fallen asleep while holding Usagi and Luna. He opened his eyes very slowly and said, "Usagi, it is Christmas!" Usagi opened her eyes in a quick manner and looked at him with a huge smile. "Then what are we waiting for? Come on!" Usagi quickly pulled Seiya out of bed and dragged him all the way down the hall. By the time they got there everyone else was already up. "Who gets to go first?" Makoto asked. Everyone started to think really hard."We should make Usagi go last!" Rei yelled, and everyone but Usagi started to laugh."I agree!" Seiya yelled. "So lets start with the cats!"  
"Yeah," everyone yelled.  
"Ladies first Luna!" Artemis stated. Luna turned towards Artemis and he winked at her. A little blush came over Lunas face. "All right!" Luna stated and started to scratch off the paper. Everyone started to laugh since she didn't have hands to do it. Seiya walked over and opened the box for her. "Thank you Seiya!" "Your welcome!" Seiya answered while returning to Usagi's side. Mamoru just stuck his nose up in the air. "Well," Luna started while pulling out the from tag. "It is from Yaten!" She pulled out the tissue paper with her teeth to find a new caller with diamonds all around it. "THANK YOU YATEN!" She ran over and rubbed against him. Yaten petted her a few times and soon put the caller on her. Everyone couldn't believe how it shinned. "Go Artemis!!" Minako yelled. Artemis used his paws the best way he could, to rip off the paper. Yaten opened the box for him. "From Taiki!" Artemis yelled while moving the tissue paper to the left and to the right. "ALL RIGHT! THE NEW SAILOR MOON VIDEO GAME! THANK YOU!"  
"Your welcome!" Taiki answered with a nice smile for once. "Lets see," Ami said. "Lets have the three lights go next!" Everyone nodded and Seiya decided to go first. His was in a bag so it was going to be a lot easier. He quickly opened it to find a sold red tuxedo. "From Setsuna!" He gave her a quick hug and then pulled it out. It was the most beautiful tuxedo he had ever seen. "Thanks a lot!" Taiki grabbed his and opening it with in a second. "Thank you Michiru!!" He pulled out a very expensive telescope. Yaten opened his present before Taiki even finished. "Cool! Thank you Hotaru!" He pulled out three of the best joke books ever made. Hotaru smiled big, and he gave her a hug. "I think that the outer senshi should go next!" Yaten yelled while kissing Hotaru's nose. "Okay!" Everyone said together. "Can I go first please!!!!!" Hotaru asked, and everyone nodded. She had the biggest box of them all. She ripped it open as fast as she could. Seiya opened the top of it and Hotaru pulled out a huge panda doll. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! It is so cute! Thank you Artemis!" She grabbed the cat and hugged him so tight that he started to turn purple. Yaten patted her on the back and she let Artemis go. He was choking and coughing so hard, but no one could hear him. They were laughing to hard. "I guess I will go next." Michiru opened her small card and opened up to see $50 to the near by music store. "Thank you Luna-sama!" Michiru scratched Luna behind the ear and she purred. Setsuna started to open up her big box and found tons of bath and body objects. Rei yelled, "I know how dry it must get in the depth of time so I got you stuff to keep you soft!"  
"Thank you!" Setsuna bowed to Rei, and they all laughed. Haruka started to open up her gift like there was so tomorrow. She finally took the top off and she almost went into shock. Her mouth dropped about twenty feet and then she yelled, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! What the hell is this?!?!?!?!?" Michiru saw Haruka in shook so she looked in the box to find pink silk PJ's. She started to giggle. "From Minako!" Everyone in the room started to laugh. "What? I thought that maybe she would like some girl PJ's! I thought they were so soft!" Minako squealed, and everyone just laughed harder. "Why don't you go Mamoru?" Michiru asked while trying to snap Haruka out of it. "Sure!" He opened his in a second or two since it was in a big bag. Inside there was new seat covers for his car. They were black and fuzzy. "Thank you Haruka!"  
"She is can't hear you!" Michiru answered for her. Rei smiled and just went ahead and opened hers. It was a brand new silk, red sun dress. "Thank you USAGI!" Rei jumped on Usagi, and they both fell off the couch. Seiya ran over in a second and found both girls laughing harder than ever on the ground. He helped both of them up as soon as he could get to them. "How about Ami,Makoto,Minako then Usagi?" Rei asked. Everyone but Usagi nodded. Ami started to open hers and smiled bigger than ever. "Thank you very much Michiru! I was waiting for these five books to come in!" There were over five thousands pages of definitions in different languages. Makoto opened quickly and smiled as well. "Thank you Ami! I needed some new pots!"  
"Your welcome!" Ami squealed and Yaten burst out laughing. Everyone turned to him and saw him reading his joke books. "Anyway!" Minako opened hers faster than anyone. "AAAHHHHH! Thank you Makoto!!" She lifted up a Yaten T-shirt, three posters, two CD's with him being lead singer, and some balloons. Yaten started to wonder about her. Seiya handed Usagi her present. She was so excited she thought she was going to burst. She opened it to find a diamond ring. Alittle piece of paper was inside, "Will you marry me? From Seiya." She whispered and room got silent. Usagi turned towards Seiya, and he was smiling. "So, what do you say?" Seiya asked with a huge smile. Mamoru, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru didn't enough know that they were going out! Usagi smiled big and tears were falling so fast out of her eyes she couldn't see. "YES!" She jumped into his arms, and he held her tight.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Everyone was still in shock about Seiya and Usagi getting married? Taiki and Yaten did not know what to say. How could they get married? They were from different planets and galaxies, not only that. They were supposed to kidnap Usagi tonight! "Where are you guys going to live?" Minako asked in a confused way. "Here of coarse!" Seiya answered before Usagi could answer. "I wont make Usagi leave here. She has her duties if you know what I mean." Haruka had been taking the whole thing okay right now. She didn't try starting a fight with Seiya, but now he had gone way to far. "You can't!" Haruka yelled. The outer senshi stood behind him along with Mamoru. "Our princess is destined to marry Mamoru or Chibi Usa will never be born!"  
"The whole time and universe will be changed if you marry Seiya, Usagi," Hotaru stated with a straight face that would scare anyone out of their mind. Seiya held Usagi tighter and would never give up. "Mamoru broke up with her! She has made her decision! Why can't you be happy for her?!" Rei yelled at the outer senshi. Haruka had already been fighting with Rei and this was just making the matters worse. "You stay out of this!" Michiru snapped. She then turned to the three lights, "You will stay away from our princess, or we might have to kill you." Usagi pulled away from Seiya and yelled, "Everyone stop!" They all turned to look at her. "We don't have to fight. Yes, it is true. Mamoru cheated on me. I was heart broken, but suddenly Seiya and them showed up. I had always loved him in a way, but knew that Mamoru loved me more. Well, I was wrong wasn't I? Anyway, he still showed me love even though I had let him down once already. He protected me when Mamoru was evil. He even took care of me when I was in a coma. Most importantly he already said that we could live here! So what is wrong with marrying him?!" The outer senshi turned to Mamoru and was in shock. "You broke up with Usagi?" Setsuna was stunned. She really didn't think that it would happen. "Well, I was...I was...," Mamoru started till they heard a scream out side. Usagi turned to look out the window and saw a yoma stealing all the energy out of the people of Tokyo. "We will deal with you later!" Haruka yelled at Mamoru.  
"ETERNAL MOON, MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"  
They all transformed within seconds. Sailor Moon was there before anyone else, though. She was surprised to see that the yoma's didn't have human eyes. They were like a snake that was ready to go after his/her pray. "I am Sailor Moon, I right wrong and concur over all evil. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Right as soon as she finished her line, the furry snake like yoma grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up in the air. Sailor Moon gasped for air with all her might. When suddenly she was realized and now being carried by Tuxedo Mask. He had sliced off the creatures arm. "Are you all right Sailor Moon?" He asked with a huge smile. Tears started to come down her face when he gave her a look that held so much love. "I...I...," before she could answer one of the other creatures grabbed Tuxedo Mask by the feet with their slimy octopus arms. "TUXEDO MASK!" Sailor Moon ran to help him will they lifted him in the air. This one had arms that went out to the moon. Let him go!" She yelled while the beast smiled at her. "Gladly," it hissed. Tuxedo Mask was at least a hundred yards in the air by the time the beast answered her. It suddenly let go of him. Sailor Moon ran as fast as she could to try and catch him but it was so late. Tuxedo Mask was lying on the street in a puddle of blood. His head had been cracked open. Sailor Moon rested her hands on his shoulder and shook him. "Mamo-chan! Wake up! Mamo-chan!" He opened his eyes slowly and rested one hand on her cheek and smiled."I will love you alwa..," Mamoru's hand dropped from her face, and his eyes closed. He was now dead. "No!!! WAKE UP!!! DON'T DIE ON ME!! PLEASE WAKE UP!" She was crying to death as the one she loved when she was younger died for her. She turned towards her enemy and yelled, "MOON ETERNAL POWER, COME FORTH AND DESTROY MY ENEMY!!" A white light shout out of her and hit the snake like creatures. Before they could scream, they were moon dusted. Everyone had just ran up to see her destroy the enemy. "Mamoru..." Sailor Uranus whispered with tears covering her face. Everyone was now crying since the prince of the Earth was now dead. Sailor Star Fighter ran over and grabbed Sailor Moon. She held her and whispered, "Sssshhhhh! It will be okay!" Sailor Moon held onto her as tight as she could and cried harder.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Tulin," answered a little girl in a white sun dress. Tulin, a handsome man turned towards the girl. He had brown thick hair and red eyes. "What is it?" He asked while buttoning his black shirt. "The princes of Earth was killed." The girl answered with a bit of happiness to it. Tulin turned around with a huge smile on his face. "Wonderful! Now the source of all power is single again..." before Tulin could finish his servant told him something disturbing to him. "No, she isn't, she is engaged to Sailor Star Fighter!"  
"Damnit! How did they get away?"  
"Well, they went to Earth to get help and Star Fighter got together with the source of all power."  
"Well, I will have to kill her as well then. I will not lose!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That night, everyone had went home. They were all disturbed about Mamoru, especially Usagi, but tonight the three lights had to make their move. "We can't do this tonight! She is still hurting!" Seiya yelled at his brothers. Taiki and Yaten were upset about the whole thing too but they had to do what they had to do. "I know, but we have to. Our planet is dying! The princess sent us here to get Usagi to save our planet and to save her from Tulin!" Taiki yelled and Seiya looked down. "If there was another way, we would do it, but there is no other way Seiya." "I guess, we should get it over with huh?" Seiya asked his brothers. "Yeah!" The other two stated.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Luna, why did it have to be Mamoru?!" Usagi was still crying. Luna was still crying as well. All Luna could remember is that she always told Usagi to spend more time with her studies then with him, but now he was dead. "I don't know Usagi, I think it is unfair too, but we have to go on. He wouldn't like it like this. He would want you to fight on! You are Sailor Moon! You promised him all the time that you would keep going no matter what!" Luna was crying harder by each word. Within an hour Usagi fell asleep and Luna watched over her. Poor Usagi! She might love Seiya more, but she loves Mamoru still! Before Luna could finish her trail of thought, she heard someone come through the door. She ran to the stairs and saw that Star lights carrying some rope and tape. What are they doing here? Star Fighter walked right past Luna since it was dark. Her sisters followed her into Usagi's room. Star Fighter grabbed Usagi's hands and tied them up. Luna was in shock as Star Healer tied her feet, and Star Maker put tape over her mouth when she woke up. "Let's go!" They all yelled as they disappeared with Usagi. Luna started to scream for them to come back but it was to late they were already gone!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Usagi screamed with all her might but nothing could be heard. The tape on her mouth was probably the only thing that could ever make her quiet. Star Fighter knew that Usagi was hurting right now and this didn't help the matters any. She turned to look at well...her fiance and noticed that she was crying. "Sshhhh! Don't worry, we will explain everything to you in a matter of time, so cheer up! And please stop crying!" Star Fighter held her little body close to hers, but Usagi just couldn't calm down. They kidnapped her and well...Mamoru... "We're here!" Star Healer yelled with excitement as a huge red planet came into the distance. It looked like the planet Mars but had little spots of green in and out of different places. "The princess will be waiting for us, so maybe we should untie Usagi!" Star Fighter said, and her sisters turned to look at her with evil eyes. "You know we can't do that until we are in the palace!" Star Maker finally spoke while sticking up her nose in the air.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Why...why didn't I notice that they were up to something!" Luna screamed in the dark with tears flowing almost as heard as they did when Mamoru died. She saw Usagi's communicator and pressed the red button. Haruka's face showed up first. "What's wrong?" She asked while yawning. Haruka finally noticed that Luna was the one who called, and not only that, she was crying. "What's wrong?! What happened to kitten?!" "The Starlight's came and kidnapped her!" Luna burst out finally. "Shit! How could this have happened?! I finally learned to trust them, and they go and do something like this?! Where did they go?!" "That is just it, I do not know for sure's, but I think that they went back to their home planet or something!" "Just calm down Luna! I will call everyone and we will be over in just a few minutes! We will get her back no matter what!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"We have brought you Sailor Moon," Star Fighter stated while lying Usagi's body in front of their princess. "Thank the heavens that you have finally came! Tulin's attacks are much stronger for some reason! I have no idea why! It is almost like we made him madder or something!" The princess got off her thrown and walked over to Usagi. She untied her quickly and removed the tape. "I am so sorry that we had to do this, but we couldn't have you bringing the others with you!" Usagi looked at the princess with sad eyes. "Did you guys kill Mamoru?" The princess went in shock when she heard that. "The prince or Earth is dead?!" She yelled. "Do you mean that there is an enemy on your planet at this time?!" Usagi looked confused and hurt at this time. The princess remembered her to be strong and happy. "Well, somehow Tulin followed us! He killed the prince of Earth! It makes it look like we caused the attacks now." Star Maker stated. Princess Kakyuu hugged Usagi and let her cry. "I am so sorry that this has happened! It may have been our fault in a way. You see, Tulin appeared one day and just attacked our planet. He wanted the source of all energy or life you might say. We didn't know what he was talking about, and he yelled that we did and soon he attacked us harder! I wanted the Starlight's to kidnap you so that your friends could stay behind and watch your planet. I know they would have come if they know what was going on! It just, we need your help!" The princess was now crying as well. Usagi smiled weakly and said, "I understand everything now." "HA! She finally understands something!" Star Healer stated. Usagi smiled a little more and then got up. "So, where do I begin!?" Usagi stated. The princess stood up with a huge smile now. "You mean, you will help us?!" "Of coarse!" Usagi squealed. "Because the sooner I get back to Earth, the sooner I get to spend time with Seiya!" The princess looked confused and turned to the Starlight's. "Since I am engaged to him!" "Oh really," she looked over at her finest warrior. "Well, I guess that in return for your help, I will let Star Fighter remain on earth as long as she likes." Everyone started to smile when suddenly they heard a huge explosion. "They are attacking us again!" "Looks like it is my turn to fight!" Usagi pulled her locket in the air and yelled, "MOON ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!" She swiftly turned into Eternal Sailor Moon. ESM ran out of the palace with the Starlight's. When they reached out side she was surprised to see that the planet looked just like hers in every way almost. Her thoughts were disturbed when she saw and youma attacking some people. The youma's looked like the ones that attacked Mamoru. The only thing that looked different was the fact that they had human eyes. She knew what to do. "MOON ETERNAL, HEALING POWER, " She took off her locket and it shone in the air and hit the youma's in the chest. They started to scream as a black light came out of them and vanished in thin air. The people turned out to be some high school students. The thing that surprised her the most was that the people were cheering for her. She felt kind of dizzy and as if she was going to black out, but Star Fighter rested her hand on her shoulder. "Good job, Sailor Moon!" "This enemy doesn't seem to be to strong!" She announced with a slight smile when suddenly a picture appeared in the sky. It was Tulin! "So, the planet is finally going to give me what I wanted!" He answered with the most beautiful eyes even if they were evil. "What are you talking about?!" Star Maker yelled while standing next to Star Fighter. "The source of all power, Eternal Sailor Moon!" Tulin answered with a slick smile.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ESM was almost in complete shock. Her being the source of all power?! No way! Maybe she would be the queen of Earth in the future, but this was way to much! "What are you talking about?!" ESM yelled to the man they called Tulin. Tulin smirked at ESM. "Didn't you know? You could destroy the universe with one quick blow if that was your wish." Tulin answered while finally appearing before them. He was indeed a very tall man. "That is why I want you as my bride. We could rule everything that our hearts desire. Yes, I know about the sad death of Mamoru or also known as the prince of Earth, but I could fill his shoes by a thousand." ESM started to cry just by the name of Mamoru. Yes, she broke up with the guy just a while back, but she would always love him in a funny way. "How dare you! How dare you ever speak of him that way!" "Or what? You see, Sailor Moon, I had him fall in love with that girl so that you would break up with him, but I didn't think you would fall in love with that damn star light!" Tulin answered while giving Star Fighter an evil look that would scare anyone to death. ESM fell to her knees. She didn't move or show life what so ever besides the tears that covered her face with a deep red. Star Fighter ran besides her and tried to help her to her feet, but she fell once again. "Sailor Moon! Don't give up! Mamoru wouldn't want you to!" Star Fighter yelled while trying even harder to get her to her feet.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Did you find the portal yet?" Luna asked the busy Ami who was trying everything to make it to the Star Lights planet. Luna had been crying for an hour now and was going to lose it very soon. "I think I almost got it!" Ami answered while typing in buttons extremely fast. Harkura was going to go mad in a coarse of one, two, three.. "I can't take this anymore! Why don't we just use planet power?!" Harkura yelled with anger. Michiru pulled her down to her seat once again. "You know if we did that we wouldn't be as strong!" Rei yelled for the first time at Harkura. Harkura walked right up to Rei and slapped her. Everyone in the room went silent. "You first didn't believe in our princess or prince and now you think you are the leader?! I am sick of you!" Harkura yelled, and for once Rei didn't say anything back. Helen had a tear come down her face. "With out our leader, we will fall completely apart!" "I know, I know," Setsuna stated.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ESM finally made it to her feet. "I will never marry you!" She yelled to Tulin. Star Healer and Star Maker got ready to protect the two. "We will protect you Sailor Moon." Star Maker stated. "No matter what!" Star Healer added in. Tulin lifted up his hand and blasted the two within a second. Star Fighter ran over to her sisters as they didn't move a muscle, but were still barley breathing. "Hang on," Star Fighter whispered. She than was blasted like the others. "NNOOOO!!" ESM screamed as she ran over to her fiance. Star Fighter wasn't breathing well. It looked as if she would die any second. "I can save her if you do as I say. Plus, I will bring your little Mamoru back to you." Tulin said. ESM looked up with sad eyes. "Really?" Star Fighter grabbed her hand. "You can't!" Star Fighter stated. "Of coarse! Just say the words and I will restore everyone to full life!" Tulin answered. "Than it is done!" Tulin restored the star lights and Mamoru appeared, alive! ESM appeared suddenly in his arms and they disappeared. "NO!! ODANGO!!!" They all yelled.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**

**"I found the portal! It is at the top of the school building!" Sailor Mercury stated while taking off her goggles.  
"The outter senshi will do this alone!" Sailor Uranus stated. Sailor Mars stood in the way of the door. "Rei, don't make me have to hurt you again!" "This isn't fair! Usagi means a lot to us as well! You may push me around, but their is no way you are leaving us behind!" Sailor Mars was now crying.  
Sailor Neptune rested a hand on Sailor Uranus's shoulder. "We have to let them go along, Usagi is going to need all the help she can get." Sailor Uranus sighed in defeat.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Star Fighter was now on her knees pounding the ground. "Why? Why couldn't I protect the only one that I loved?!" Mamoru walked up to Star Fighter in his Tuxedo Mask form. He kicked Star Fighter in the stomach.  
"Because of you, I can't rest in peace! Yes, because of my death, Chibi-Usa will never be born! The whole future of Earth is changed! Everything is now changed because of you!!!" Mamoru was acting strange. Star Healer grabbed him from behind and tried to hold him back but he went right through him.  
"I am not alive Star Healer! My soul was brought back! If I return to my body, then I will be alive, but I can hurt objects if I fell like it!" Mamoru kicked Star Fighter in the stomach again.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I think this dress with suit you nicely," Tulin answered while pulling out a long silky white dress which had no sleeves and dragged to the ground. "I want you to wear this all the time now, understood?"  
"Yes, sire," Usagi answered with a sad face. Tulin grinned slightly and walked out the door. Once the door was closed, Usagi fell swiftly to the ground, crying.  
Suddenly a little white light formed over her head and Queen Serenity appeared. "My child, you can't give up! The senshi will come for you!"  
"No, they wont!" Usagi answered. "I let them down."  
"No, you haven't! They will come for you, I can promise you that!" Serenity stated with a smile. "But whatever you do, don't let him have the crystal."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sailor Mercury was the last to run through the portal. They all looked around to see a planet much like their own, but everyone on this planet seemed much sadder for some reason.  
"Let's find Seiya so I can kill him," Uranus answered while pounding her right fist into her left palm.  
"Do you think that is wise?" Neptune asked. "I mean, if we beat him up he wont tell us where Usagi is." Mercury walked over to the middle of a giant circle which had a water fountain in it. She walked around it a couple of times till she noticed the Star Lights to her side. She gasped as she ran over to see Mamoru's soul killing Sailor Star Fighter.  
"Mamoru? How can this be?! You are supposed to be dead!" Mercury yelled and they all turned to her. Mamoru walked up and stated, "Because of them, Usagi is with the enemy, Tulin. She gave up because these wimps couldn't handle Tulin."  
"That is no reason to be hurting them, I mean, they must have had a reason to kidnap Usagi," Mercury stated. "Because they are great people!"  
Jupiter walked up. "They would never want to see Usagi in pain."  
"Yaten-chan is to cute to do anything like that!" Venus added in.  
"And they know we would kick their butt if they did!" Mars growled.  
Mamoru looked down. "I guess your right, I wasn't meant to be with Usagi after all."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Usagi tried on the dress and saw it fit her like a glove. The dress wasn't extremely tight but showed off her form a little more. She started to dance around to try and cheer herself up. I should've known that they will come for me. They are my friends after all.  
The door flung open and Tulin walked in. "Well, well! You seemed to like the dress after all." She stopped and looked down. She didn't want to say a word. She looked away when he got next to her. "Why do you hate me so much?"  
"I don't hate," Usagi answered with a tough voice. "Well, why wont you talk to me like you talked to Star Fighter?" Tulin asked while still trying to get her to look at him in the eyes.  
"Because, she is sweet and you are not!" Usagi snapped and Tulin finally slapped her so hard she went flying into the wall. Her scream was loud and painful as she slammed into the wall with a big bang. Tulin looked at his hand and then looked almost sad as he walked out. Usagi opened her eyes for a moment till she noticed the window was open. She slowly changed into her PJ's and climbed out. When she was on the ground, she noticed where she was. She was on the same planet as the Star Lights. In fact, she was only a little way from the castle which Princess Kakuyy. She started running as fast as she could.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Are you all right Star Fighter?" Sailor Pluto asked while having Star Fighters arm around her strong neck. "I don't know, but I have to find Odango, it is my fault that I couldn't protect her," Star Fighter stated while starting to walk slowly along. All the Sailors looked at her with weak smiles. "I miss Artemis, and Luna!" Sailor Venus yelled and they all turned to her. "I mean, I am not used to not having a cat telling me what to do, I am scared." Sailor Mars started to blow steam. "I swear, you act more like Usagi every day! It is almost like you two are twins, besides you don't cry as much!" Sailor Venus stuck her noise up in the air. "You miss Usagi so you have to pick on me now, is that it?" Venus snapped and Mars looked down. "See! See! I am right!" Jupiter looked up at the sky. "You know, it is weird, I mean, we don't know anything about this enemy and yet he knows about Usagi . . . how can that be?" She turned to Star Maker. "Well, after Sailor Moon defeated Galaxia, the news spread all over the universe that Sailor Moon was the most powerful and could destroy or control anything she wished. Tulin, being a hateful man, wanted Sailor Moon. For her beauty and her power." Star Maker answered while Mercury held her hand. "He soon found out that we knew Sailor Moon, so he attacked our planet. We didn't know why he attacked us, but we needed help, so we went to Earth and got Usagi." Star Healer stated while Venus snuggled onto her arm. "I am a girl right now and this just doesn't like right," Star Healer thought to himself. "I never knew this would happen," Pluto answered and everyone gasped. "But, you are the keeper or time, you had to of known something!" Mercury stated while they all stopped. "Like I said, I did not know a thing, this wasn't supposed to happen. Just like the Star Lights weren't supposed to come to Earth. Usagi was supposed to marry Mamoru, but now, she is . . . " Suddenly they saw an object coming closer and closer to them. "Is it the enemy?" Neptune asked while standing next to Uranus. "It's about damn time!" Uranus pulled out her sword and started to smile evilly. She ran ahead while charging with all her might till she finally noticed that it was Usagi! She put away her sword instantly and ran to Usagi. "USAGI!" She ran up and hugged the weak little girl. "You scared us to death!" Everyone came running and Saturn go there first. "Princess!" She ran up and hugged Usagi as tight as she could. "You scared us." Star Fighter finally looked up and saw Usagi. He pulled his arm away from Pluto and ran. "Odango!" She yelled while running up to her and grabbing her in her strong sturdy arms. Star Fighter started to cry as well as Usagi. "Don't ever give up on us again! Understood?!" Usagi only nodded to this and Mercury then noticed a huge red mark on Usagi's face. "Usagi-chan, what happened?" She smiled weakly, "He made me wear some tight dress and slapped me when I wouldn't like him like I like Seiya." She hadn't noticed but her whole back was covered with blood. Star Fighter hadn't noticed it till she pulled her arms away and noticed that her arms were red, with blood. "Usagi! What happened?!" They all yelled, Mars came up and shook her. "Tell us what happened now!" Mars ordered and Usagi started to get weak. "I went flying into a wall, that's al . . ." Usagi passed out and Mars held her in her arms. Mars had tears that were sadder than any other come down. "I will kill this bastard no matter!" Mars yelled and everyone nodded their heads.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tulin opened the door to Usagi's room and noticed she was gone. "Well, she left as planned. I will just now control her with this little machine." He pulled out a romote control and smiled. "First I will let her feel pain, so much pain that she will beg me for forgiveness!"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Usagi opened her eyes to see Seiya sitting next to her. She was in a soft bed while he sat on the end. "You feeling better, Odango?" He whispered while rubbing a hand across her cheek. A beautiful shade of red blush came onto her face. "Yes, thanks to you," She answered while putting her hand on her face to feel that it was completely wrapped up. "Where are the others?" She asked while looking around her. "They are trying to think of a plan to kill Tulin," Seiya answered while smiling at her. "You are beautiful, and I missed you so much," He got closer to Usagi's face and their lips were only inches away when Seiya got hit over the head by a mallet. "MINAKO-CHAN!" Usagi yelled while holding Seiya in her arms. "Why did you do that?!" "Because," Minako whispered while trying to hide the mallet behind her back while looking at the ground. "Because why?" Usagi asked, puzzled as it was. "I am jealous," Minako turned away. Usagi laid Seiya down and got up slowly. "You shouldn't be because you will always be one of my best friends. Plus you still have a chance to get Yaten!" Usagi answered while getting in Minakos face. Minako made two fists and got twinkles in her eyes. "I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! IN THAT CASE, SEE YOU LATER USAGI!" Minako yelled while darting out the room, screaming for Yaten. Usagi started to giggle when suddenly she felt and sharp pain stab her in the heart. She held her chest for a second and then started screaming. Seiya woke up instantly and jumped to his feet. "WHATS WRONG?!?!" She wouldn't listen, she screamed louder by the second, her heart was trapped by a metal devise which shocked.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mean while Tulin watched with an evil smile. "My life sucking devise is working," he laughed while watching Usagi scream in a huge crystal ball.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**"Whats wrong?!" Seiya yelled at Usagi while her heart was being completely torn apart by Tulins machine. Seiya held Usagi so close and tight that Seiya could hear the zapping going on within her. "Usagi, listen to me!" She slowly started to calm down. "Did you eat anything while you were there?" "No," Usagi whispered before she started to scream again. Seiya began to cry, knowing he couldn't do anything for the one he loved. Mamoru soon walked in and saw what was happening.  
"Usako?" He bent next to them and put a hand on her cheek. "What happened to her?" "I don't know," Seiya yelled while almost wanting to scream his self when suddenly Usagi stopped. She laid, almost out of energy in Seiya's arms. Not moving a muscle. "Are you okay? What happened?" "My heart, it felt like it was being ripped apart." Usagi whispered weakly while not being able to control her own body. Seiya cuddled her as close as he could. "Tulin planted a devise in her, I know it," Mamoru stated with a wicked smile. Seiya looked up and saw that the spirit that had been following them around was not Mamoru. "Who are you?" Seiya yelled while setting Usagi on the bed. "Mamoru of coarse!" The evil ghost yelled while his tongue suddenly turning like a snakes. It hissed till he became a yoma. "I knew that there was something wrong about Mamoru coming back to life!" Seiya held up his transformer. "Wait, if you kill me, then Mamoru's soul will go to hell with me!" The snake creature yelled while holding a hand up. Seiya started to growl cause he knew Usagi would never forgive him if he did something stupid like that! "Mamo-chan will go to heaven, where he will greet him one day!" Usagi stated while sitting up. "He was a very dear friend and used to be more. He encouraged me to go on, so I did. He was my first love, but most importantly he always was there to save me when I was in trouble even till the end. Now, now, I will be the one to save him. If I don't, I will never forgive my self!" Usagi held up her locket and yelled "MOON ETERNAL STAR POWER!" She soon transformed into a new suit. Her wings were now made of real feathers, softer than any before. Her suit looked like the one she wore in Sailor Moon S but it had layers on the bottom of her skirt. Blue, Red, Blue is how it went. She didn't have a tiara but her moon signal with two little wings next to it. The objects on her buns now had a yellow star in the middle, and her cheek had a golden yellow star on it. Her gloves had a yellow star on them too. "I am the pretty solider known as Eternal Sailor Moon Star! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" The yoma jumped forward and ESMS pulled out a knew wond. It had red streamers come down from a golden star. Beautiful jewels went up and down it. "HEALING . . ," she soon started to spin and be lifted into the air. "STAR . . ," Her wings spread out and started to collect energy from her soul and transform it into the wond. "PASSIONATE . . ," all of the yellow stars on her started to glow. "KISS!" She stopped as the blast hit the yoma. "Passionate!" The yoma yelled while he disappeared and Mamoru's soul appeared. "Thank you, Sailor Moon," Mamoru whispered before he slowly disappeared. Usagi fell over and laid there for a while, in her regular form. Seiya was so shocked that he hadn't even moved from the spot he was in the beginning. "Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" Seiya asked. "Well, I didn't really know. I mean, in a way, I will always love Mamoru and I will never let him go to hell. He helped us way to much!" Usagi answered while relaxing for a minute. "I am surprised no one has ran her screaming " are you guys all right?!"" Seiya started to laugh. "Yeah, me too," Seiya answered as everyone just ran in. "ARE YOU GUYS all right?!" Everyone shouted and Seiya's left eye slowly started to twitch.  
"Yeah, we are now," Seiya answered while now laying on the bed with Usagi. Everyone sighed in relieve and started to slowly walk out, one by one. "Hey, Ami! Will you come here for a second?" Ami smiled and walked over to them. She had some kind of a book in her hand. "Yes, Seiya?" "There is something in Usagi, it is killing her!" Seiya answered and Ami gasped as she quickly sat down and pulled out her mini computer. She started to type really fast and searching till she stopped and it made a plain beep sound.  
"Usagi has a devise in her that wraps around her heart and shocks her. Everytime this happens, life is drained from her. It could get bad enough that she could have all of her life drained away. Yet, it could only suck a days worth of life away, meaning she lost a day to live. But, it could also take up to a years worth or even twenty years worth!" Ami was so completely shocked that she could barley talk and tears were running down her cheeks. "How do we get rid of it?" Seiya asked while Usagi laid her head on his lap, and fell asleep.  
"We have to find the person that is controlling it to do that. Unit then, there is nothing we can do." Ami answered. "But maybe Taiki is more familiar with this type of thing. I will go get him and will be right back!" She quickly ran out the door. Leaving the two lovers alone. "Usagi, you can't die!" Seiya stated in an angry whisper and held her close.  
"I will stay alive silly, I have to save everyone and be queen!" She stated evilly at the last part. Seiya laughed and tears fell onto Usagi. She looked up. "Why are you crying." "I am scared Usagi," Seiya stated. "You guys don't understand how powerful Tulin is! I don't know if you remember but he like screwed up your back!" Usagi sat up and felt a scare on her back. "Well, I will win anyway! That is with you by my side!" Usagi happily stated. Seiya slowly put both hands on her cheeks to hold her face. He pulled it up and kissed her forehead then her nose, till he got to her lips and gentle kissed her. Oh no, it is happening again. That pain! Oh, don't show it Usagi! Usagi yelled to herself as Seiya continued to kiss her. Each kiss was better than the one before.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------**

**"Hey, I thought Tulin was a girl?" Harkua yelled out loud. Everyone was discussing the new enemy. "Idiot, Tulin can be a guy or a girl. Right now, Tulin is being a male because it wants Usagi. Plus, I think it is in love with her!" Yaten yelled across the table.  
Harkua stood up. "What did you call me?!" "Oh, I should've said stupid huh? That fits you better!" Yaten yelled while now standing up too. Princess Kakyuu was normally calm, but Usagi was hurt, her planet was slowly dying, and yet they were fighting about stupid things. "SHUT UP!" She finally yelled and everyone turned to her. "Usagi is hurt pretty badly and you guys don't understand how powerful Tulin is. If it wanted to destroy the planet, it could with one blow!" Ami suddenly ran in and bowed to everyone and stated, "Taiki, Usagi is in trouble!" Taiki got up quickly and ran over. They whispered to each other for a minute or so. "Excuse me!" Taiki stated to everyone and went with Ami. Kakyuu sighed, "I hope she will be all right. Tulin will be attacking the planet in one hour."  
"WHAT?!?!" Everyone screamed. "That is way to soon!" Minako yelled. "Usagi is still to weak!" "Maybe all of us can do something if we work together, you know, until Usagi can fight again," Makoto answered. "Maybe we could dress Minako-chan like Sailor Moon again," Rei answered. "That way be will think it is her and we will have time to attack him from behind.  
"NO!" Minako yelled. "I hated that! My hair goes all the way up to my shoulders. He will be smart enough to know I am not Sailor Moon!" Yaten smiled and turned towards Minako, "Well, I can get some instant growing hair stuff! That way your hair will be long enough." "Come on Minako-chan!" Hotaru yelled and had a smile. "Don't be a baby now!" Michiru stated with a cool smile. "It just might work," Setsuna stated with a wink. Minako looked down at the ground. She was defeated.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------**

**Taiki walked in and saw Seiya holding Usagi in his arms while she tried to fight off the pain. "Who did this to you?" "I think Tulin," Usagi whispered. Taiki looked at her face and eyes. "Can I see your computer Ami?" Taiki asked and Ami blushed while handing it over to him. He started to type even faster than Ami. "She has the kind that will only disappear after the person that put in her, dies." Taiki typed some more. "The person is Tulin." He looked up with sad eyes.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------**

**"Do I really have to go out there like this?" Minako yelled while looking like Eternal Sailor Moon. Everyone was laughing since she really looked like her in every way.  
"Go!" They all pushed her out in a garden of flowers where she stood, shaking. I hope he doesn't ask me something personal! Suddenly the skies turned pitch black. Tulin suddenly walks up and smiles evilly. "You finally are coming to your senses Sailor Moon!" "Maybe I am and maybe I am not," The fake Sailor Moon stated while crossing her arms and turning away. Tulin walked up behind her and said, "I will give you anything you want and more!" He rested his hands on her shoulders.  
"NOW!" Minako-chan screamed.  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"JUPITER OAK REVOLUTION!"  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"  
"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"  
Tulin was blasted about a hundred times and suddenly he was on the ground. The fake Sailor Moon laughed and ripped off the costume and became Sailor Venus!  
"You will pay!" He screamed and a blast came from him and hit all of them. They were all on the ground now. "Well, for not giving her to me, I will now set off the ten different meteors heading for the planet." "You can't do that, you will kill yourself in the process!" Healer announced and Tulin laughed.  
"No, I will leave on my rocket, with Sailor Moon and your princess!" Tulin answered and started to laugh evilly. "Not while I am here!" ESMS yelled and jumped in front of Tulin with Star Maker, Star Fighter, and Mercury by her side. ESMS locket opened and the crystal came out. She started to glow and Tulin tried to grab her but disappeared. He was now dead. "Even if I am dead, the meteors are still coming, from every angle!" ESMS said, "I will protect this planet like it was my own! No one will die here! Me and Seiya are going to get married!" She yelled and suddenly spinned till she was in her princess form and had wings. She flew up to the sky and started to use the crystal.  
"No!" Everyone yelled besides the lights. "What is wrong with you guys?" Fighter asked and Rei turned to them. "She will die if she uses that!" Rei yelled and everyone saw Usagi was using full force. "Here we go again!" Venus answered and everyone grabbed hands and got in a circle below their princess. They were facing outside of the circle. They all then started to remember the best times with Sailor Moon Mercury began to cry when she remembered the times they ate ice cream together. Rei began to cry when she remembered when her and Usagi had their tongue fights and then laugh after word. Makoto remembered the time Usagi and her cooked together and almost blew up the kitchen. Minako remembered them going shopping and making fun of each other when they tried on stupid stuff. Pluto remembered when they became friends when she really didn't have one. Saturn remembered how she never gave up till she was saved. Uranus remembered how her love and friendship went on, even though she was mean to her at first. Neptune remembered when Usagi would cheer for her after she performed. Maker remembered how she fought and got there princess back, Healer remembered that too. Last, Fighter remembered how Usagi and him became great friends and that she fought hard to keep the friendship alive. "USAGI!" They all cried together and Usagi was struggling harder than any to protect the planet. The meteors were only inches away. "Please, help me friends to protect this beautiful planet once more!" Princess Serenity screamed.  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!'  
"SATURN PLANET POWER!"  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!"  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"  
"FIGHTER STAR POWER!"  
"MAKER STAR POWER!"  
"HEALER STAR POWER!"  
A powerful burst of power hit Serenity. She smiled then yelled, "MOON ETERNAL STAR POWER!"  
A big blast went into the sky and a gold lining started to surround the planet. Serenity held on as tight as she possibly could. Her dress was slowly ripping from the force of the power she was holding. Suddenly the shield covered the planet and she tried to hold it up. The crystal started to crack and she held on. Everyone noticed and started to yell for her to stop, but there words could not reach her. One by one the meteors hit the shield and disappeared. When the last one hit she stopped trying and the crystal went back in her and she detransformed from princess to her ESMS form. Star Fighter caught her and held her close.  
"See, I won," she whispered and the crystal started to crack more. Fighter started to cry and held her close. "Don't die!" Fighter whispered and kissed ESMS. A great glow came and the planet lit up. Fighter was now in a man, forever. Same with Healer and Maker. Somehow the crystal went back to normal. Sailor Moon was saved Kakyuu walked out and said, "Well, it looks you will have to take them with you now." Venus ran up and hugged Yaten. "Now we can be together forever!" "Oh no!" Yaten yelled. Everyone started to laugh. Sailor Moon got up and smiled. "Let's go home, Luna and Artemis are waiting for us!" She stated. "Plus, me and Seiya are going to get married!" Everyone smiled and said their last good byes to Kakyuu and headed home to the planet earth. The star lights home, now, and forever.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------**

**The End!**

I hope you liked it please review.


	2. AN:New fanfiction

Hey every one Kitty here I would just like to let you know I'm going to try my hand at A harry potter fan fiction next and I'm

Hey every one Kitty here I would just like to let you know I'm going to try my hand at A harry potter fan fiction next and I'm taking it over from SaveingMe this person is a wonderful writer and I think you should all at lest read one of her stories. Thank you bye bye… Oh and soon I'll have another harry potter fan fiction up on Darklords keeper its call what a small world… It's a joint written one between Sayuri and Timitherin.


End file.
